


She's Not Just Another Face

by baekili



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekili/pseuds/baekili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker never let anyone in. Until Wade Wilson, who would leave him random gifts and unashamedly flirt with him at all times. What's Peter to do?</p><p>Songfic to How Do I Tell A Girl I Want To Kiss Her? by Modern Baseball!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Not Just Another Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the #2lit2quit gc for helping me with ideas!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+%232lit2quit+gc+for+helping+me+with+ideas%21).



Peter Parker always put others first. That's why when Wade Wilson came along, he didn't know how to react. Wade would leave him random gifts at spots where he knew he often would scan the city for trouble, usually small things like candy or flowers, but once he left him a gold watch, and Peter wasn't ashamed to admit that he had cried, as that was the most expensive and well thought out gift anyone had given him before. (And if he wore it everywhere he went well, sue him.)

Peter and Wade grew very close to each other, and Wade kept giving him these types of gifts while Peter still didn't know how to feel about them, except for thankful. All Wade knew was that Peter was special to him, and he wanted to treat him as such.

As Peter unwillingly let himself grow closer to Wade, he realized he was in too deep for him to say no to what Wade was about to ask him.

"So Spidey, what do you say to a date with me?"

And that was how they ended up at a Taco Bell at 3 am on a Tuesday night. Peter saw Deadpool sitting at one of the booths, seemingly talking to himself (although Peter knew it was the boxes). Peter wasn't in his Spider-Man suit, so he was extremely nervous about how Wade would react. Would he think he was ugly? He hoped not.

As Peter walked in, Deadpool looked up, and while he looked defeated that it wasn't Spider-Man, he was also blatantly checking Peter out. The younger man blushed, walking over to where he sat.

"Hi Wade."

Wade squinted under his mask. Was that... Spider-Man?

"Is that you Spidey?" Wade asked, tilting his head. Sure, he figured he would be attractive, what with being a superhero and all, but... damn, if that really was Spidey, he was the luckiest man alive right now.

"Sh, call me Peter. Peter Parker." He said, nervously sticking his hand out for Wade to shake. Wade jumped up, pushing the hand out of the way so he could hug the smaller man (but not before noticing the gold watch he had given him on his wrist). Peter gasped, standing still for a second before lightly patting Wade on the back.

"I figured you'd look good Petey, but I was not expecting a model to walk through that door!" He exclaimed, grinning widely as Peter giggled. "Shut up," he laughed. "How come you're in your mask?" 

"Ah, you don't want to see my ugly mug. You wouldn't be able to keep a single taco down!" Wade pushing Peter lightly to get him to sit down. "Wade, I've seen way worse than whatever you look like. I'm a superhero, remember?" He said, whispering the last part so no one would hear him. 

Wade sighed. He guessed it wasn't fair to Peter to not show his face, but damn it, he just wanted one date before he had to go and ruin it.

"If you're sure about this." He said quietly before opening the Velcro on the back of his mask. When he took it off, Peter smiled widely. 

"Sure you have some scars, but you have an amazing jawline. And your eyes are so blue and bright!" He said in wonder, staring into them with a look of surprise on his face.

Wade laughed, all of his fear melting away. The night carried on like that, the two of them chatting and getting to know each other, especially Wade as Peter hadn't been very open before then. After they ate, they walked hand in hand into town, window shopping for random different things.

Wade took note of the things that Peter seemed to really like, but what Peter took note of was the ring that Wade had been staring at from the street. It was silver with a small heart ingrained into the front of it, the words 'my heart is yours' printed on the inside of it. He could tell Wade had really liked it. 

They stopped into a coffee shop for the last bit of the night, but Peter made a small excuse, saying he had forgotten his bag at the Taco Bell earlier. Wade looked confused, remembering that Peter hadn't brought a bag in, but let him go anyways, hoping he hadn't done something wrong to ruin their night.

As Wade worried, Peter ran to the store that was surprisingly still open. It seemed almost like destiny that they would walk past it at that time. He got a relatively large sized ring, hoping it would fit Wade and figuring they could get it resized if it didn't.

As Peter got back to the coffee shop, the older man was nervously looking around. Wade wouldn't admit it, but if Peter had actually left, he would have stayed there until dawn in the hopes that he'd come back.

"Okay, you always are getting me gifts, and I feel really guilty for never getting you anything? And so I saw you staring at this a while ago and I just had to go back and get it because I really wanted you to be as happy as you always seem to make me so... here." Peter said, handing the small bag to Wade. He put his hands in his pockets, his signature 'awkward pose'. 

Wade looked at the bag in shock. He hadn't even expected the other boy to come back, let alone come back with a gift for him. He slowly opened it, taking the little box out of the bag. Was this what he thought it was?

As he opened the box up, Peter started to ramble again, but Wade wasn't listening. All he could think about was the fact that Peter had paid attention to him. He even noticed something as stupid as the size of his hands, because the ring fit perfectly. He managed to catch the end of what Peter was saying, though.

"It's a promise ring and I figured that it was a good gift because I didn't want to lose you and I wanted to promise you that I'd always be here and I'm not going to leave you like so many people have and I guess I also was hoping that we could maybe be boyfriends or something? I don't know ignore me whatever but I hope you like it and don't hate me for getting you this on our first date?" 

"Peter. Shut up." Wade said, reaching up to pull the younger man down towards him so he could plant a deep kiss onto Peter's lips.

"Yeah. I'll be your boyfriend, you giant dork."

**Author's Note:**

> I just made it in time!!!! here's the ring Wade wears: http://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/7123456/80/504/Sterling-Silver-My-Heart-is-Yours-Engraved-CZ-Heart-Promise-Ring-P14618486.jpg


End file.
